A million and one candlelights
by xHalosandwings
Summary: It's all about finding comfort in the most unlikely of places... ONE-SHOT, definitely not my best work, i just wanted to publish a short story first to get a feel for it...


__

when reading stories, i love it when theres a song that reflects the mood  
here's a list of songs  
**Take you down - Chris Brown  
Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright  
Betty Davies Eyes - Kim Carne  
Pitter-Pat - Erin McCarley**

_**  
**everytime it says '~~~', it's a song change (chances are you won't get through the whole song, they're just mood setters._

_hope you enjoy the story  
PS - the story title comes from the song 'Maria' by Blondie..._

**A Million and One Candlelights**

Maria finished adding the final touches to her hotel room. Scented candles, champagne on ice and a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door made for a perfect evening with her new boyfriend.

Ever since Maria had been traded back to Raw in the 15 Superstar mini-draft, Chris Masters had been pursuing her. She was apprehensive at first; he didn't exactly have a good reputation. He was cocky and arrogant and extremely vain. Any man who spent more time in front of the mirror than she did was trouble in Maria's eyes. After much deliberation, she decided one date wouldn't hurt her, and it didn't. It was surprisingly fun. He was actually a great catch.

Despite the fact they'd been dating for a couple of weeks, they still hadn't, um, 'consummated their relationship'. It was difficult to do when you share a hotel room with another person and sacrifice your own privacy for your career. Tonight, however, was different. Raw was in Richmond, Virginia, which happened to be the hometown of Maria's roommate, Mickie James. Mickie was staying at home for the night, and Maria knew this would be the perfect opportunity to do what she'd been waiting to do for a long time.

She was just lighting the last of the candles, when Maria was startled by a knock at the door. Chris was supposed to be coming at 7:30, and it was only 7:19. At least he was punctual, if not very eager. Before answering, Maria checked herself out in the full-length mirror. If he didn't die when he saw her, she'd be pissed off. She looked damn good, if she could say so herself. She'd invested in a silky black negligee from Agent Provocateur, which she teamed with a pair of killer black heels. Her hair was perfectly curled, and her lips were a glossy shade of red. Maria sauntered over to the door and slowly pulled it open.

"Hey se..." Her sultry smile turned to a look of confusion. "You're not Chris."

"Good evening to you too." It was John Cena. "Can I come in?"

"I don't just dress like this for myself, you know." She paused. "I'm kind of waiting for someone."

"That's why I'm here." Maria suddenly remembered John and Chris were roommates.

"You'd better come in then." She said, sliding off the heels and slipping into a Chicago Cubs jersey. Tonight had not gotten off to the best of starts.

"Where's Chris?"

"He's got food poisoning." John sounded reluctant. "He's spewing everywhere."

"Oh." Maria looked disappointed, and slightly grossed out. "I guess it can't be helped. Another night then."

"Yeah." John got up and walked over to the door, before turning around.

"What?"

"Maria, I can't lie to you."

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was going to tell her.

"All of what I just said was a lie." He walked back into the room.

"So," She paused, slightly confused. "What's the truth, then?"

"I saw him leaving the arena with Rosa Mendes." He sighed. "I don't know what they were doing, but when he saw me, he told me to come find you and cover for him."

"You didn't do a very good job." Maria gave a half-hearted laugh.

"I can't lie to you, Maria." He admitted. "Not after all of our history together."

Maria shrugged slightly. She stood and picked up the champagne bottle on the dresser, went into the bathroom and began tipping the contents down the sink, however she was interrupted by John swooping in and grabbing the bottle.

"Don't take it out on the champagne." He laughed. He realised he was no longer holding onto the bottle, but resting one hand on top of Maria's hand, and his other hand on her shoulder. "I'd better go."

"John," Maria said as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to stay for a bit?" She asked. "Room service should be coming soon and I have way too much food for one girl to eat."

"Perhaps I could help you out." He smiled. The way to a man's heart was always through his stomach.

Maria had stuffed herself with room service, and threw herself on the bed in anguish. She'd have to do an extra long gym workout tomorrow.  
"Am I just stupid?" She sighed. "Why is it I always choose the wrong guys? It's always the bad guys. Things didn't work out with Phil, then there was Santino, I don't even want to talk about him! Dolph came along and turned out to be a jerk, and now there's Chris!"

"I'm glad to hear I'm not on that list." John smiled, perching on the edge of the bed.

"You're not a bad guy." Maria sat up next to John. "It was just bad timing with us. You had your girlfriend from back home, and I was just finished with Phil..."

"If it was another time, another place..." He replied.

"...Exactly." She paused. "But, what is it about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is it guys feel like they can just come into my life and take advantage of me? I mean, do I do something wrong?"

"You never did anything wrong with me." John commented.

"I guess."

"If you ask me, you were too good for those guys anyway."

"Really?" Maria smiled.

"Totally." John smiled back. "I mean, look at you. You're Maria Kanellis!"

Maria giggled.

"Seriously though, you're everything a guy could want. You're smart, you're funny, you're sweet and caring, as well as being beautiful." He laughed. "You are a former Playboy cover girl, after all."

"You're really sweet, John." She smiled. "So how are things with you and..."

"Actually Sarah and I broke up." He interrupted Maria before she could even say Sarah's name.

"I'm sorry." She sounded sympathetic. "You were good together. I always thought you guys would go all the way. Marriage, kids, the whole hog."

"Yeah, me too." John agreed unhappily. "I guess we're both unlucky in love."

They sat quietly for a few minutes. John hadn't told anyone about him and Sarah yet. She'd been his high school sweetheart. He'd do anything to make her happy, and he thought they were in a great relationship, that was until he found out Sarah was sleeping with one of her co-workers from back in West Newbury. He knew life on the road was tough on their relationship, but she always assured him they could work through it; however that didn't go to plan.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened between us?" John asked, as Maria poured herself and John another glass of champagne. "I mean, if something had actually happened."

"Something did happen." Maria rested a reassuring hand on his knee. "Neither of us like to admit it, but you know it's true."

"Maria..."

"We kissed, John." She persisted. "That generally counts as something happening. I get that you were with Sarah at the time, and nothing should have occurred, it was wrong but it happened."

John never admitted to himself or his former fiancée what happened between him and Maria. After Maria told him she'd never been bowling, John decided to take her to a local Bowl-a-rama after Raw one night. They'd had a blast, and when he'd taken her back to her hotel room, they'd kissed. They hadn't mentioned it since, and hadn't gone out just the two of them again. It made it difficult when John found out about Sarah and her co-worker because as much as he tried to hold it over her head, he couldn't, purely because he knew he'd done wrong as well.

"You can't tell me you didn't want it, John." Maria smiled.

"What're you saying?" John asked.

"I'm just saying, something happened between us, and neither of us can deny it..." She paused and wrapped her hand inside John's. "And I wouldn't be opposed to something happening again."

"So," John released his hand from Maria's, taking a few minutes to process the information going into his head. His head wasn't thinking straight, so he went with his gut instinct. "If I kissed you now, you wouldn't mind?"

"I wouldn't mind." She repeated.

"And if I kissed you now, you wouldn't slap me across the face."

"I wouldn't slap you across the face." Maria smiled.

"And if I..."

"Just kiss me, you idiot."

John smiled and his arms around Maria. He leaned in and kissed her. He couldn't feel anything anymore, except the beautiful woman in front of him and the twinkling candles surrounding the room.


End file.
